3L (Lucky,Love,and Lying)
by Meidy Lucky Boy
Summary: Tentang Fanfic ini adalah kisah ke-5 siswa sekolah atas "L" untuk menghentikan Mr. X yg memiliki kekuatan Dewa atau "God Power.
1. Chapter 1

3L (Lucky,Love,and Lying)

Author : Meidy "Lucky Boy"

Cast :

- Meidy "Lucky Boy"

- Laura "Beautiful Girl"

- Fazqy "Mirror Boy"

- Jale "Ice Man"

-Friska "Cute Girl"

Chap. 1

Di suatu kota besar hidup ke-4 anak yg memiliki kekuatan unik dari manusia biasa. Meidy "Lucky Boy" sesuai namanya di memiliki keberuntungan yg lebih luar biasa, karena dia hidup tidak pernah dalam keadaan sulit. Laura "Beautiful Girl", dia merupakan wanita yg memiliki kecantikan yg melebihi wanita2 pada umumnya saking cantiknya, orang yg sedang berdagang pun berhenti berdagang, orang yg padahal sedang bercocok tanam pun berhenti bercocok tanam ,dan kecantikannya membuat smua laki2 terpesona. Fazqy "Mirror Boy", dia merupakan orang yg dapat meniru setiap perilaku orng,dan dapat mengetahui status orang, hanya dengan melihatnya saja,misalnya dia melihat orang yg unik dan memiliki kekuatan, dia dapat menirunya hnya saja kekuatan yg di dapat tidak terlalu di pelajarinya. Jale "Ice Man", dia adalah manusia yg memiliki kekuatan ice dan dapat membuat beku orang hanya dengan menyentuhnya karena kekuatannya dia di musuhi banyak orang tetapi iya berpikir untuk belajar mengendalikan kekuatannya tsb dengan membaca berbagai macam buku dan guru. Ke-4 anak tsb merupakan siswa dari salah satu sekolah terkenal di Jepang "L".

Kamar Meidy "Lucky Boy"

"Kak Bangun...bangun...bangun udah pagi, nanti telat loh sekolahnya". Sane membangunkan Meidy.

"Hoaaaammm... udah jam berpa?" Menutup mulut dan menguap.

"Udah Jam 7 pagi, ayo bangun,kak?" membujuk kakaknya yg masih tidur memakai selimut.

"Hah! Jam 7 Pagi" kaget dan bangun dari tempat tidur. "Telat...telat...telat".

Di Perjalanan menuju sekolah Meidy Melihat wanita yg cantik yaitu Laura "Beautiful Girl".

"Hmm.. cantik juga tuh cewek, Ngapain w berhenti ye., Telat...telat...telat".

Di sekolah

"Neng neng nong neng." Bel sekolah berbunyi.

Di kelas

"Huh..huh..huh..huh untung ngga telat." Terengah dan menarik napas panjang. "Tssssss..Huh, selamat pagi smuanya"

Meidy pun duduk di samping Fazqy "Mirror Boy".

"Selamat Pagi, aku Meidy murid pindahan dari sekolah pertama "Newbie". Menundukan kepala ke Fazqy "Mirror Boy"

"Selamat Pagi juga, aku Fazqy murid pindahan dari sekolah pertama "Professional,Salam kenal". Menundukan kepala.

"Sekolah pertama "Professional"? Bukannya itu sekolah pertama no.1 di Jepang ya tpi denger kabar gedung sekolah tsb..." bertanya

"Tsb hancur oleh serangan para manusia yg memiliki kekuatan Dewa atau "God Power" hanya dengan jari telunjuknya sekolahku hancur berkeping2 dan sekolahku pun pindah ke daerah Kyushu,Jepang." Menjelaskan dan duduk dengan muka sedih.

"Jadi Gitu ceritanya, maaf ya kamu jadi sedih dan mengingat masa lalu sekolahmu yg hancur" meminta maaf dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Iya ngga apa2 kok kan kamu Cuma bertanya saja.."

Kantin

"Asek dah akhirnya makan juga.." Meidy senang. Ketika itu Meidy Melihat orang yg mempunyai kekuatan yg unik,

"Wih,, Fazqy Liat dah kesana" Menunjuk ke orang tsb.

"Owh Dia..Dia adalah siswa pindahan dari sekolah pertama "Hero", Namanya Adalah Jale, dia disebut memiliki kekuatan Ice atau bisa di Bilang dia itu Ice Man" Memberi tahu yg dia tahu hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"Weleh..weleh sekolah pertama "Hero" itu kan sekolah para pahlawan yg memiliki kekuatan yg dapat di gunakan untuk melindungi masyarakat sekitar, Terus yg kamu ketahui dari dia, apalagi?" Terperangah dan bertanya kembali ke Fazqy.

"Tetapi dia belum pernah menolong satu pun orang/masyarakat yg disekitarnya karena dia belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dan dia terus...terus...dan terus belajar dari dari berbagai buku dan berguru." Melihatnya lebih dalam dari bola matanya.

"Kasihan dia ya.. kesana yuu..," menunjuk kearah Jale.

"Iya ya.. kasihan dia selalu sendirian, ayo dah kesana." Membawa makan mereka dan duduk di Meja yg sama dengan Jale.

"Perkenalkan Saya Meidy dan Julukan saya "Lucky Boy" ini temanku Fazqy dan Julukannya "Mirror Boy",Salam kenal." Memperkenalkan Mereka.

"Iya salam kenal Aku Jale dan Julukan saya..." Ingin berjabatan tangan dia takut Meidy dan Fazqy nanti Membeku.

"Ice Man kan..Klo Ingin berjabatan tangan jgn takut kami ngga gigit kok" Meidy bersenda gurau. "Tenang saja aku kan "Lucky Boy ngga mungkin sial, ayo jabatan Tangan" Tersenyum.

Jale pun merasa takut klo seseorang yg baru di kenalnya ingin berjabatan tangan. Jale pun pergi dan menghindar dari Meidy. "Permisi.. aku sedang sibuk".

"Dasar Aneh padahalkan aku hanya ingin berjabatan tangan dengannya dan mengenalnya.." Bingung.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Jreeeng!~ Laura "Beautiful Girl" datang. Para siswa laki2 melihat dengan terperangah, dan ingin berkenalan dengannya. Laura pun duduk dekat dengan meja Meidy dan Fazqy.

"Diakan yg tadi pagi aku lihat ketika perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah.." Bicara dalam hati. "Hei Fazqy kau mengenal dia(Laura)?".

"Dia? Owh Laura.. Dia adalah wanita yg mempunyai julukan "Beautiful Girl", dia juga merupakan wanita yg populer di sekolah ini..." Fazqy melihat Laura dan memberitahu Meidy Tentang Laura. "Emangnya knapa Meidy? Kok kamu bertanya siapa Laura itu?"

"Owh ngga apa2 kok, tdi pagi aku melihat dia, ketika aku sedang berangkat sekolah." Memberitahu Fazqy.

"Neng Neng Nong Neng". Masuk Berbunyi.

Dikelas

Meidy pun masih teringat dengan Laura karena kecantikannya dan dia pun melamun dan berbicara di dalam hati sambil melihat ke luar sekolah. "Laura andaikan kamu menjadi pacarku, pasti aku tidak akan mencintaiku seumur hidupku." "Hoi...hoi Meidy kok Bengong pelajaran udah dimulai." Menepuk pundak Meidy Hingga terjatuh dari bangku.

"Adu..duhh maaf aku melamun saja ya dari tadi?"

"Lah kenapa minta maaf harusnya akukan yg meminta maaf?Maaf ya kamu ngga apa2 kan?" Fazqy Meminta maaf. "Iya aku ngga apa2 kok.."

Di Luar Sekolah

"DUARRR!~" terjadi ledakan di suatu sekolah atas "Key On" Yg Jaraknya tidak Jauh Dari sekolah atas "L".

"Suara apa itu?". Meidy dan Fazqy pun kaget.

"Pasti Dia Mr.X "God Power". Jale pun marah dan membekukan kelas.

BERSAMBUNG...

Apa yg akan terjadi? Selanjutnya Tetap di 3L(Lucky,Love,and Lying)...

Silahkan Tinggalkan Koment Anda di bawah ini!~ (Untuk membantu Admin)


	2. Chapter 2

3L (Lucky,Love,and Lying)

Author : Meidy "Lucky Boy"

Cast :

- Meidy "Lucky Boy"

- Laura "Beautiful Girl"

- Fazqy "Mirror Boy"

- Jale "Ice Man"

-Friska "Cute Girl"

Chap. 2

"Maaf maaf smuanya" Sambil membukakan jendela agar teman2nya kembali sperti smula kecuali Meidy.

"Apa yg terjadi sebenarnya ini kok aku ngga beku karena es mu itu Jale?" Meidy Bingung.

"Mungkin kamu beruntung saja Meidy, Ayo cepat kita ke sekolah atas "Key On"." Jale dan Meidy pun turun dari tangga dan lari menuju ke suara ledakan tsb.

"Jale tidak sperti biasanya kamu begini?" bertanya.

"Maksud kamu?"

"Dari sifat kamu, yg biasanya pendiam terus sifat kamu berubah menjadi pemberani". Merasa bingung dengan sifatnya (Jale).

"Ahhh itu ngga usah di pikirin, skarang yg kita pikirin adalah datang dari mana suara ledakan tsb." Mereka pun lari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Di sekolah atas "Key On"

"Huh...huh...huh... apa yg terjadi sebenarnya ini?" Jale melihat gedung sekolah atas "Key On" hancur berkeping-keping dan banyak korban jiwa berjatuhan.

"Huh...huh...huh... emangnya apa yg kamu lihat Jale?". Meidy datang dri belakangnya Jale.

"Lihat Ke sana?". Mengangkat wajah Meidy dan menunjuk kearah Gedung sekolah atas "Key On".

"Hah! Ini Pasti pekerjaan Jahat Mr.X dengan Julukan "God Power?". Kaget

"Memang pasti pekerjaan dia tidak salah lagi...". Jale Marah.

"Itu di sana ada orang yg selamat? Siapa dia itu?" menunjuk kearah orang aneh tsb.

Orang itu pun berjalan keluar sekolah atas "Key On". Ketika Meidy dan Jale mengikutinya dari belakang dia menghilang begitu saja.

"Pasti dia itu Mr.X "God Power", Bagaimana bisa seorang siswa dari sekolah lain masuk ke sekolah ini..?" Meidy.

"Aku juga ngga terlalu yakin dengan jawabanku.." Jale.

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke sekolah atas "L". Beberapa saat kemudian Ambulance datang untuk mengevakuasi korban. "Wiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiuwiu...".

Di Kelas

"Kemana mereka berdua dari tadi aku ngga melihat mereka" Fazqy bingung.

"Permisi.." Meidy dan Jale Masuk dari pintu dan mereka berpura2 tidak tahu apa2 dan beralasan ke kamar mandi kepada Gurunya.

"Neng neng nong neng". Bel Pulang Berbunyi.

"Hari ini terjadi kejadian yg aneh, pertama terjadi ledakan di sekolah atas "Key On", dan kedua siapa yg melakukan peledakan di sekolah tsb?" Meidy bicara dalam hati.

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang Meidy pun melihat kembali Laura "Beautiful Girl".

"Hei, tunggu?" mendatangi Laura.

"Ada Apa ya?" Bingung.

"Kamu kan Laura "Beautiful Girl" iya kan?" Ingin berkenalan.

"Iya aku Laura dengan julukan "Beautiful Girl", kamu siapa ya?"

"Perkenalkan saya Meidy dengan julukan "Lucky Boy".." mengangkat tangan ke arah depan dan bermaksud ingin berjabatan tangan.

"Owh Jadi kamu yg berteman dengan Jale,kan ?" Laura

"Iya, tpi ngga terlalu dekat dengan Jale. Emangnya kenapa?" Meidy

"Ngga apa2.." Muka Laura pucat ketika Meidy mengatakan Jale.

"Kamu Ngga apa2?, Mukamu pucat tuh?" Melihat mukanya Laura.

"Ngga apa2 kok udah ya nanti aku telat pulang". Lari dengan cpat dari Meidy.

"Dasar wanita aneh baru bilang Jale, muka udah pucat... Jangan2 dia mencintai Jale".

Dirumah

Ketika ingin menaiki tangga menju kamarnya. Dia melihat berita dan duduk di samping adiknya.

"Itu berita apaan?" Menunjuk ke arah TV.

"Owh itu terjadi Ledakan kembali di sekolah atas "Green Dust"."

"Apa terjadi ledakan kembali.? Pasti gara2 Mr.X "God Power"." Meidy pun bicara dalam hati dan langsung lompat ke tempat tidur.

"Knapa harus terjdi 2x ledakan dalam 1 hari? Apa Maksudnya ini? Dan siapa Mr. X itu?" Bertanya2 dalam hati.

Tiga Bulan Kemudian. Terjadi Ledakan dimana2. Smuanya terjadi di setiap sekolah pertama ataupun sekolah atas.

"Neng neng nong neng". Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Hari ini ada murid pindahan dari sekolah atas "Flying Sky"."

Jreeng!~

BERSAMBUNG...

Siapa murid pindahan tsb? Nantikan kelanjutan dari kisah 3L(Lucky,Love,and Lying).

Silahkan Tinggalkan Koment Anda di bawah ini!~ (Untuk membantu Admin)


	3. Chapter 3

3L (Lucky,Love,and Lying)

Author : Meidy "Lucky Boy"

Cast :

- Meidy "Lucky Boy"

- Laura "Beautiful Girl"

- Fazqy "Mirror Boy"

- Jale "Ice Man"

-Friska "Cute Girl"

Chap. 3

"Ayo Friska masuk." Friska pun masuk. "Ayo Friska Perkenalkan dirimu." "Saya Friska "Cute Girl" pindahan dari sekolah atas "Flying Sky", salam kenal smuanya." Memperkenal dirinya dan menundukan kepala sebagai perkenalan.

"Friska kamu duduk di depan Meidy!". Mempersilahkan Friska duduk.

Sedangkan Perasaan Meidy Terasa aneh. "Perasaan Aneh apa ini? Apa karena aku jatuh cinta terhadapnya, Ahh tidak mungkin kan baru kenal kok udah punya perasaan spesial kepadanya."

Meidy pun memajukan kursinya dan berkenalan dengan Friska.

"Hai Friska, aku Meidy dengan julukan "Lucky Boy", salam kenal yahh.," "Ya, aku Friska dengan julukan "Cute Girl", salam kenal juga ya..". Mereka berkenalan dengan berbisik2.

Bel Berbunyi "Neng neng nong neng" Saatnya Istrahat.

Meidy pun melihat Friska sedang makan dan mendekatinya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?". "Boleh, kan tempat duduknya kosong".

"Owh iya aku punya satu pertanyaan?". "Pertanyaan apa ya?".

"Ini tentang perpindahan kamu, kok kamu pindah ke sekolah ini sih?"

"Owh soal itu, saya pindah ke sini karena sekolahku di ledakkan oleh seorang yg mempunyai kekuatan dewa atau "God Power", Emangnya knapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?

"Ngga apa2 kok" Meidy berbicara dalam hati "Ternyata dia lagi kenapa dia melakukannya lagi, dan apa alasannya dia melakukannya."

Setelah Selesai makan Meidy berbicara dengan Jale di atas Atap sekolahnya.

"Sudahku tunggu kau, Jale". Meidy

"Ada apa kau mengundangku ke atas atap?" Jale

"Apa kau tahu siapa Mr.X itu?" Meidy

"Aku jga tidak tahu, tpi aku ingin menghentikannya." Mengepalkan tangannya dan marah. *Lantai Atas Menjadi Es Smuanya.

"Hmm., Aku juga akan menghentikannya."

Pertemuan Mereka pun selesai.

Bel masuk berbunyi. "Neng neng nong neng"

Di Kelas

Kepala Sekolah datang ke kelas Meidy dan Fazqy.

"Iya Bapak akan mengenalkan kalian kepada Wali Kelas Baru kalian karena wali kelas kalian yg lama di pindah tugaskan ke sekolah atas "Only #1".

"Pak Suzuki, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri anda."

"Selamat Siang, anak2 saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama 9 bulan ke depan, Saya Suzuki "Smart Teacher" saya di pindah tugaskan dari sekolah atas "Smart On".

"Ayo, buka buku kalian Hal...(Menyebutkan halaman)."

Dua Jam Kemudian.

Bel Sekolah Berbunyi "Neng neng nong neng".

Di depan Gerbang Sekolah.

Meidy Pulang Bersama Jale dan Mengikuti Pak Suzuki dari Belakangnya.

"Itukan Pak Suzuki, Ikuti dia yoo.." Menunjuk kearah Pak Suzuki.

"Ayo.." Mereka berdua mengikuti Pak Suzuki dari belakangnya dan sampailah di suatu Tempat Gulat. "Sedang apa dia di tempat seperti ini? Mana di sini tertulisnya *Hnya orang yg memiliki kekuatan aneh yg bisa masuk."

Ketika orang biasa berada di depan pintu masuk tempat Gulat, Orang tersebut di lempar ke udara. Mereka berdua berpikir untuk tetap masuk karena saking penasarannya.

"Udah Kamu duluan Jale?" Mendorong Jale untuk masuk ke dalam tempat Gulat tsb.

"Iya..iya.." "Jale ada apa di dalam?" "Wahh!~ Hebat Meidy Masuk sini.," Meidy pun masuk kedalam tempat Gulat tsb.

"Sudahku tunggu kalian ber-2, cepat ganti pakaian kalian?, saya akan memberi pelajaran untuk caranya menggunakan Kekuatan aneh kalian sebagai senjata penolong dan penghancur, itu sih terserah kalian ketika sudah bisa menggunakan secara maksimal." Menyuruh Meidy dan Jale Mengganti pakaiannya untuk ke mode Gulat.

Di ruang Ganti

"Ada apa ya dengan guru aneh itu, kok kita disuruh mengganti baju dan latihan menggunakan kekuatan kita." Meidy

"Mungkin saja ia sudah tau tentang rencana kita sejak dari awal ,yaitu untuk menghentikan Mr.X" Jale pun senang dan bersemangat untuk latihan karna kebetulan sekali dia ingin berguru untuk dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Di arena Gulat

"Baik Saya akan melawan kalian sekaligus".

"Apa bener pak? Tidak apa2?" Meidy Bertanya dan bicara dlam hati "Apa Benar dia begitu kuat untuk melawan kami ber-2?"

"Ting Bel Berbunyi pertarungan di Mulai."

BERSAMBUNG...

Apa yg akan terjadi dengan mereka Ber-2? Apakah Pak Suzuki Begitu kuat bagi merka ber-2? Nantikan Kisah Selanjutny hnya di 3L(Lucky,Love,and Lying).

Silahkan Tinggalkan Koment Anda di bawah ini!~ (Untuk membantu Admin)


	4. Chapter 4

3L (Lucky,Love,and Lying)

Author : Meidy "Lucky Boy"

Cast :

- Meidy "Lucky Boy"

- Laura "Beautiful Girl"

- Fazqy "Mirror Boy"

- Jale "Ice Man"

-Friska "Cute Girl"

Chap. 4

Beberapa saat kemudian pertarungan di mulai. Merka berdua pun kalah dalam pertarungan.

Di ruang ganti

"Adu...duh muka udah bonyok kaya gini." Meidy Mengkompres luka yg ada di mukanya.

"Iya Sama adu...duh. Pak Suzuki kuat juga ya, bagaimana klo kita belajar untuk mengendalikan kekuatan kita?". "Bener tuh ayo dah, Kita berguru." Mereka ber-2 pun mengingkan berguru dengan Pak Suzuki. Mereka ber-2 menemui Pak Suzuki dan menundukkan kepala mereka. "Pak Ajarkan kami ber-2 untuk belajar mengendalikan kekuatan kita." "Maksud Jale adalah baik pak, saya dan dia ingin menghentikan Mr.X".

"Hmmm... Aku tunggu kalian sepulang sekolah di atap sekolah." Memberitahu mereka ber-2.

"Asik, terima kasih Pak." Mereka ber-2 senang dan mencium tangan Pak Suzuki. "Iya iya sama2, udah2 jgn cium tangan Bapak?" "Maaf Pak kami ber-2 saking gembiranya, sekali lagi terima kasih." Mereka ber-2 pun pulang dengan muka gembira.

Ketika Meidy pulang dia melihat Laura di depan rumahnya.

"Meidy, tolong kasih ini ke Jale." Laura memberikan hadiah kepada Meidy untuk dikasihkan kepada Jale.

"Iya...iya Nanti pagi akanku kasih ini ke Jale."

"Terima kasih ya, Meidy tolong yah..." Lari sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dasar wanita aneh..." Menggaruk2 kepalanya.

Di kamar

Meidy menulis curahan hatinya di Buku Diary.

"Hari ini hari, klo dibilang aneh sih ngga tapi serasa senang juga. Ada siswa pindahan dari sekolah atas "Flying Sky". Mukanya cute dan membuat perasaanku berbeda ketika waktu itu. Serasa klo dekat dia itu senang. Apa ini cinta pada pandangan pertama." Meidy memikirkan dia sambil berkhayal klo dia memegang tangannya.

"Stttt... lanjut lagi. Di hari ini juga aku bisa berteman dengan Jale bagaikan teman sewaktu kecil. Ada guru pindahan dari sekolah atas "Smart On". Dia itu orangnya aneh tpi dia juga kuat ketika kami ber-2 melawannya kami kalah. Sampai meninggalkan bekas luka juga. Aduh...duh lukanya masih berasa. Dan satu lagi tentang Laura cewek yg cantik tpi suka kepada Jale yg hanya siswa yg selalu menjauh dari teman2nya. Dia (Laura) memberikan hadiah kepadaku untuk dikasih ke Jale. Memang wanita aneh."

Meidy pun selesai menulis Diarynya dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya

Di kelas

"Jale, ini hadiah dari Laura kemarin dia ke rumahku untuk memberikan hadiah ini untukmu. Ciye..ciye..ciye.. udah tembak aja Jale?"

"Apaan sih? Dia itu Cuma teman." Muka Jale memerah.

"Teman atau Pacar? Ciye ciye.." mengejek Jale

"Teman kok, Owh iya Meidy Jadikan sepulang sekolah kita langsung ke atap sekolah untuk latihan dengan Pak Suzuki." Jale mengalihkan pembicaraannya ke acara latihan dengan Pak Suzuki.

"Jadilah.." tersenyum dan mengangkat jari jempolnya.

Ketika itu Fazqy curiga kepada Meidy dan Jale. Fazqy berniat untuk mengikuti mereka ber-2.

Bel masuk berbunyi "Neng neng nong neng".

Pak Suzuki datang dan memberitahu mereka bahwa ada siswa pindahan baru. Dia mempersilahkan Laura masuk. "Ayo Laura Masuk."

Meidy bingung, "Kan dia satu sekolah kok pindah, Pak?." "Maksud Bapak dia hanya pindah kelas."

Jreng! Laki2 yg ada di kelas itu pun terperangah karen kecantikan Laura.

"Iya, Saya Laura "Beautiful Girl", saya pindah dari kelas X-A karena saya di kelas itu tidak terlalu pintar,Salam kenal semuanya." Memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Malu2. "Bapak akan memperjelas Maksud dari Laura karena di kelas X-A itu merupakan kelas unggulan di sekolah atas "L"."

"Laura kamu duduk di samping Jale." Menunjuk kearah tempat duduk Jale. "Samping Jale, Pak?" "Iya Emangnya kenapa?" "Iiiiya Pak." Ketika Laura ingin duduk di samping Jale. Laura pingsan karena melihat senyumannya Jale.

"Lah..lah kok pingsan.." Jale bingung. "Jale bawa Laura ke UKS" "Iya pak."

UKS

"Kok belum sadar juga ya." Jale Panik.

"Adu..duh kok aku disini?" "Tdi kamu pingsan ketika ingin duduk disampingku." Jale mengagetkan Laura. Laura pun kembali pingsan. "Kok pingsan lagi? Aduh2 dasar wanita aneh." Ada petugas UKS yg datang.

"Tolong jaga temanku ya sebentar saja." Memohon.

Di kelas

"Bagaiman keadaan Laura?" "Dia pingsan lagi pak, ketika dia melihatku."

"Aneh, Udah kamu duduk kembali. Nanti biar Laura duduk di samping Meidy. Fazqy kamu bisa pindahkan?"

"Iya pak." Fazqy pindah tempat duduk di samping Jale.

Bel pun berbunyi. "Neng neng nong neng."

Di UKS

"Adu..duh kok aku pingsan lagi pas liat Jale." Memegang kepalanya.

Di Kantin

Meidy dan Jale duduk, dan makan dalam satu meja. Fazqy pun duduk di belakang mereka. Sambil mendengarkan merka berbicara.

"Meidy, tdi ketika di UKS aku hanya menjawab sedikit pertanyaan kenapa dia pingsan dan mengagetkannya. Terus dia pingsan lagi. Dasar wanita aneh. Apa jgan2 bener katamu yg tadi pagi?" Jale Bingung.

"Mungkin juga tpikan tdi pagi aku Cuma bercanda." "Iya juga ya."

Mendengarkan Meidy dan Jale. Fazqy pun berbicara dalam hati. "Hah Laura suka sama Jale. Mana mungkin? Tpi semenjak dia berteman dengan Meidy dia berubah menjadi orang yg agak gaul." Meidy dan Jale pun selsai makan mereka pun langsung ke kelas.

Bel masuk Berbunyi. "Neng neng nong neng".

Di kelas

Friska mendatangi Laura. "Kamu ngga apa2? Kok tdi kamu pingsan apa kamu belom makan tdi pagi sehingga kamu pingsan?"

"Iya.. tdi pagi ngga sempat makan, karena takut telat ke sekolah." Laura berbohong kepada Friska bahwa aslinya dia pingsan karena Melihat Jale.

"Owh.. pantesan, kamu harusnya makan pagi kalo mau berangkat sekolah?" Friska mengingatkan Laura

"Iya2 maaf.." Laura.

Pak Suzuki pun masuk ke kelas. Pelajran di mulai kembali.

"Ayo anak2 hari ini pelajran Sejarah buka halaman...(Menyebutkan halaman)".

SKIP

Bel pulang berbunyi "Neng neng nong neng".

"Akhirnya pulang juga, ayo Jale". Meidy pun mengajak Jale Ke atas atap. Di belakangnya Fazqy mengikuti mereka ber-2 ke atas atap.

Jreng!

Apa yg akan terjadi diatas atap tsb? Latihan Khusus apa yg akan di dapat oleh mereka ber-2?

Nantikan Kisah Selanjutny hnya di 3L(Lucky,Love,and Lying).

Silahkan Tinggalkan Koment Anda di bawah ini!~ (Untuk membantu Admin)


End file.
